


Recess

by MistressKat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wee!chesters on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluesbell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bluesbell).



> Prompt: Sand.

“Sam! Come on, we gotta go.”

Sam curls into a smaller ball behind the rocky outcrop and digs his sneakers deeper into the wet sand. 

“_Sammy?_” Dean’s voice breaks like it’s been doing for months now.

Sam giggles, the sound giving away his hiding place. 

Dean is angry when he rounds the corner. “Dad’s waiting,” he says, grabbing Sam by the arm and dragging him along the windblown beach.

The air smells of brine and winter. Sam pretends reluctance, face schooled into fake sullenness, forcing Dean to tighten his grip and making him forget he’s too old to hold hands.


End file.
